timeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Planets
You start the game with one planet, but you unlock planets as you complete missions. Each planet has the same set of buildings, just different looks. Unlocking Planets #Home Planet is defaultly unlocked. #*Alcon planet if alcon player #*Human planet if human player #*Mu planet if mu player #*Veeren planet if veeren player #Pirate Planet is conquered after defeating the attacking pirates in Chapter 2. #*Human planet if alcon player #*Veeren planet if human player #*Human planet if mu player #*Human planet if veeren player #Gemstone Planet spawns for your use after acquiring the last part, the Veeren one, of the Gemstone, after beating Chapter 5. #*Mu planet if alcon player #*Mu planet if human player #*Veeren planet if mu player #*Mu planet if veeren player #Secret Planet is a planet hidden near Ares' planet, the God of War. It'll be found after beating Chapter 8. #*Veeren planet if alcon player #*Alcon planet if human player #*Alcon planet if mu player #*Alcon planet if veeren player #Rock Planet (Planet Rock as referred by Cadman) is home to the Circus of evil and will be taken over after defeating the Circus Chief and the Professor and completing Chapter 11. #*Alcon planet if alcon player #*Human planet if human player #*Mu planet if mu player #*Veeren planet if veeren player #Adversity Planet #*Human planet if alcon player #*Veeren planet if human player #*Human planet if mu player #*Human planet if veeren player #Mille Planet #*Mu planet if alcon player #*Mu planet if human player #*Veeren planet if mu player #*Mu planet if veeren player #Time Planet #*Veeren planet if alcon player #*Alcon planet if human player #*Alcon planet if mu player #*Alcon planet if veeren player #Sanddrop Planet #*Veeren planet if alcon player #*Veeren planet if human player #*Veeren planet if mu player #*Human planet if veeren player Visiting Planets Visiting planets provides you with Resources for no effort at all. There's a Daily Mission to visit 3 different players' planets. The resource gain can be increased by increasing the level of the Institute Tech Exploration. There is a chance when you visit a player of finding random items in chests, including hero equipment and gem fragments. At a 50% chance, Pirates may be found to Raids in them. Because of the distance from the Home Planet, the later unlocked Planets offer harder Pirates to find. The harder the pirates, the more experience you earn and the better rewards you get. When fighting Pirates on friendly planets you fight with your War of Heroes deck. You get experience and rewards whether you win or lose against the Pirates. The rewards and amount of experience are, of course, higher if you win. The experience gain from Pirates on the third planet when you lose may even be higher than the experience gain from second pirates when you win. Attacking Planets You can also attack other players' (if all these conditions are met: player has 85%-120% of your power, he's not your friend nor is in your Galaxy) planets. It costs a small amount of Energy and is generally the best way of getting easy resources. The amount of Energy it costs is based on how strong your Army stat is. Spying on Planets Gallery AlconPlanet.png|Alcon Planet HumanPlanet.png|Human Planet MuPlanet.png|Mu Planet VeerenPlanet.png|Veeren Planet RockPlanet.png|Rock Planet AdversityPlanet.png|Adversity Planet MillePlanet.png|Mille Planet TimePlanet.png|Time Planet SanddropPlanet.png|Sanddrop Planet Category:Game Mechanics